Jamie's First Day
by scatteredillusions
Summary: “She’s pretty, like mommy. But mommy is prettier.” James smiled as he grabbed a hold of Haley, hugging her tightly as he could.


**Title:** Jamie's First Day.  
**Authors:** Courtney and Annie.  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of the characters from One Tree Hill; they all belong to Mark Schwahn.  
**Fandom:** One Tree Hill.  
**Characters:** Nathan Scott, Haley James-Scott, James Lucas Scott.  
**Category:** Humor, and family.  
**Time Frame:** This is set in mid Season Five.  
**Summary:** It's James Lucas Scott's first day of Kindergarten. Oh, what an adventure, it is!  
**Author's Note:** Hi readers! Annie and I decided to write this cute NHJ fiction together, because well we just utterly adore them. They make our hearts flutter, seriously they do. And we thought, they would make all of your hearts flutter as well. So, here is out little one-shot. I hope each and every one of you enjoys and cherish it, just like we did.  
**Warnings:** None really.  
----

**Jamie's First Day.  
**_And what an adventure his first day of kindergarten is!_

The sound of his little feet could be heard running throughout the house, his laughter filling the air. The thumps and patter upon the floor gave her an upcoming smile upon her lips. She discovered that her little man was about to appear before her eyes. And to her surprise, his tiny silhouette was shown at the corner of the room. The form of his red, white and blue pajamas brought a breath of laughter.

"Hi Mommy!" James Lucas Scott exclaimed, jumping upon his feet and smiling brightly as the sun.

The utter of his voice was so tiny and so young, Haley couldn't believe how fast he grew.

"Well hello Jamie." She greeted as she mixed the bowl of chocolate chip pancake batter on the kitchen counter. As soon as she responded, the expression on his face looked a bit offended.

"I am not Jamie, mommy, I am superman!" He said with a loud tone of voice, like such of the man that does the voiceovers in the movie theatres.

Haley raised her eyebrows, amused by her little boy's fascination with superman. No wonder he picked that pajamas and never wore anything else but that to bed.

"You're not superman, honey. You're too small." Haley smiled, as she poured the bowl into the heated pan, causing the batter to bubble upon the stove.

"Yes I am! I can fly!" Jamie exclaimed. "See!" He explained, reaching his arms out and running around in circles. "Vroooooom." He buzzed, as if he was being blown throughout the sky.

"Fine, you are super man. But you really need to change love." Haley ordered looking over to the side, causing the little superhero to stop flying his way out of the house.

"I don't want to, Momma!" He whined, slouching.

"I know you don't want to, but you just have to. This is school! It's going to be fun!" She smiled, jumping in glee remembering how she loved going to school when she was younger.

"But Mommy, school's only for idiots." His tiny voice exclaimed, just as Nathan was descending down the stairs, coming into the kitchen.

"Who told you that?" Haley questioned curiously, although she already has a feeling who did.

"Daddy told me." He stated proudly, running towards Nathan.

Nathan picked him up easily, hugging his tiny body into his big frame. "Hey Champ!"

Jamie giggled, swinging his legs back and forth sitting perched in his father's arms. "Hi Daddy!"

He leant forward kissing Haley softly and then kissed Jamie gently on the forehead before putting him down on the floor.

"So," Haley spoke teasingly, sliding up beside him. "School's for idiots, huh?"

He bit back a smile that was forming on his face. "Nah, I don't know what your talking about. I swear I never said that. You know Jamie's a liar." He ruffled his son's hair.

"I'm not a liar Daddy, you are!"

"Oh am I?"

He smiled up at Nathan. "Yes, you are Daddy. You told me that people who go to school are idiots. And who needs more idiots if there already are a bunch of them in the world." He paused. "See Mommy, so I don't go to school now!"

He got up, getting ready to skip away and go play with his toys.

"Wait a minute, hold it right there little guy. You're going to school, so run upstairs, wash up and get changed."

A pout formed over his face, before stomping up towards his room.

She turned towards Nathan with a smirk on her face, while he just sat in the chair at the counter eating his pancakes.

"He's so your son, you big idiot."

----

Dropping Jamie off at kindergarten was probably the hardest thing Haley had ever done in her life. It was like everything around him changed, he would not for the life of him let go of Nathan.

He clung tightly to Nathan's neck. "No mommy! I'm not going in there. You can't make me." His hold on Nathan's neck, growing tighter as Haley came closer to him.

She rubbed a soothing hand down his back. "Honey, you have to. You're going to have so much fun, baby."

"No." was his constant reply.

She titled his face, towards her. "Jamie, come on. You'll make new friends. This is exciting, isn't it?"

He turned his head into Nathan's neck, trying to block out Haley's words being spoken to him.

"Yeah, buddy. You'll have friends to play with."

"No! I don't want new friends. Lily's my best friend! I play with her instead of going to school." He exclaimed excitedly, smiling at his new plan.

Nathan chuckled. "Bud, you can't play with Lily. You have to go."

He whimpered slightly, clinging onto him tighter not wanting to go anywhere near the school. "Momma, NO! I'll stay with you and play."

She smiled brushing through his hair, and staring into his big blue eyes. "Honey, you have to go. Please, do this for mommy." He moved slightly away from her. "Okay, how about I let you have some ice cream tonight before bed."

His face light up and he reached for Haley. "Chocolate?" he questioned.

She nodded her head as he leapt into her arms hugging her as tightly as he could. "Yes. Mommy you are the best."

Haley placed him down on the ground, as he reached from both Nathan and Haley's hands. He clasped them tightly into his.

"Now let's go to school, Mommy and Daddy."

----

The sun shone brightly down on Haley, as she stood outside of her son's school along with the other mother's surrounding her. As she tucked an auburn lock behind her ear, the door opened and all the little kids were running outside toward their parents, followed by teachers and facility members of the school.

Searching for her son, she spotted him standing in front of the school doors holding hands with a pretty little blonde girl wearing a yellow sundress. Walking towards them, she saw her son, softly place a kiss on the little girl's cheek, causing her to blush and scurry off to a blonde woman standing off to the side, who Haley assumed was her mother.

Walking further towards her little boy, she watched as a bright smile light up his face, immediately taking full notice of her standing there. "Mommy," he exclaimed excitedly, running gleefully at her, launching him into her opened arms, as he made it to her.

She brushed back his soft, blonde hair, kissing his forehead affectionately. "Hey honey." she greeted, smiling. "Did you have fun today?" she questioned placing him onto the ground, reaching for his hand as it clasped into hers.

"Yes, Mommy, lots and lots of fun!" he bounced up and down, swinging their hands back and forth. "We colored, painted, played games. Oh, mommy we played basketball. And guess what?"

"What, honey?" she couldn't help but laugh at his excited expression. And to think he didn't want to go to school.

He stared up at her with his big blue eyes. "I have a new girlfriend!" Blushing, he nudged his nose into Haley's shirt, hiding his red-cheeked face from her.

"Oh, you do now do you. But honey, what about Carrie? I thought she was your girlfriend." Haley teased, tapping him lightly on the nose.

"No you silly Mommy! Carrie's not my girlfriend. She's too old."

Haley fought back at laugh, before she went back to teasing him. "Oh, she's too old. Are you saying Mommy's old too, since Carrie's only a year younger than me."

He looked up at her, smiling his perfect Scott smile. "No Mommy. You're not old, you're young, younger than Mrs. Harrington's dog!"

"Well gee honey I hope I am that dog's about dying."

He giggled, rubbing his face back into her shirt. "Silly, Mommy!"

She smoothed out his hair, "Okay now onto this girlfriend business little guy!" She exclaimed, tickling his side, sending him into a fit of giggles. "What's her name?"

Moving his face from within her shirt at the hem, he went back to swinging their hands. "Olivia." he stated. "Mommy, she's very pretty. She was the cheerleader while we played basketball outside today."

"Was she your cheerleader." she teased, as he blushed.

"No!" he giggled. "She was everyone's cheerleader."

"Well, she seems like a sweet girl honey." she opened the car door, placing Jamie into his seat while buckling him in and closing the door before she got into the drivers seat.

"She is Mommy. She's just like you, Mommy. That's why I like her, a lot."

She looked at him through the mirror, smiling. "Come on Fabio, let's go home. Daddy's waiting for us. And he has a surprise for you."

His face light upon his adorable features, as he clapped him hands gleefully.

----

Haley drove all the way to their humble abode, with a constant glow on her face. She was pleased by how her little boy's first day, and she couldn't wait to let Nathan know.

Soon she drove their SUV onto their street and obviously, her husband was shooting hoops in the driveway. She honked the horn twice, signaling Nathan to move out. He glanced at the car and smiled at the sight in front of him.

"Hey baby." Haley greeted, rolling down the window and kissing Nathan on the lips.

"Hey." He replied back as he opened the back seat and retrieving James from the car.

"How's my champ?" Nathan asked, holding Jamie's hand and guiding him inside, Haley following.

She smiled at the hand-holding of her husband and son as they walked in to the living room. Haley was so proud of what she and Nathan accomplished, and it was obvious that they were happy.

Jamie propped himself upon the couch, took his backpack, and began to take out bundles of paper. Nathan sat on the seat next to him, while Haley stood by the door.

"What's all this James?" He asked, glancing at the pieces of drawings all over them.

"I drew pictures, of you and a basketball." He handed Nathan one of a big orange blob and a stick figure. He chuckled and put it down.

"Well I'm keeping this with me forever."

"You better." James smirked. Haley giggled, with her arms across her chest as she leaned against the door. Jamie inherited that sly grin from Nathan, and it felt like a pure miracle that they made this bright young child.

"And mommy!" He called out, as Haley strode in the direction of him.

"I made picture of you. It's a heart with me and daddy in it." Haley smiled at the sight of the picture and held it against her chest. Nathan tilted his head, feeling as if he was going to see a tear fall down her cheek. But it didn't, she just had that saddened, but affectionate face and it made him smile.

"Thanks my superman." Haley thanked, hugging her son to her side. Then she was stunned, realizing Nathan had a surprise for him. "Speaking of, your daddy has something to give you."

"Oh yeah." Nathan stood up from the couch and reached into the near by closet. Haley grinned at the sight of him bending down, and bit her lip. And when he arrived, he was holding a bag. Haley realized from earlier that morning that James was obsessed with a certain something, and she couldn't resister her self.

"Oh what is it!?" Jamie's eyes were widened at his present, reaching his arms out impatiently.

"Wait for it, wait for it." Nathan laughed, holding it to himself until Jamie put his hands on his lap. "Alright, man. Here, open up." And immediately James dug his way inside the bag as he pulled two things out. A superman t-shirt and a superman blanket! He was so happy he was jumping up and down on the couch.

"YAY!" He exclaimed.

"We know that you loved superman…"

"I am superman, momma!" He corrected, as she rubbed his hair back.

"Alright love, since we knew that you are superman, we wanted you to be complete. To have a shirt you can wear not only to bed but at school. So you can be superman for your girlfriend." Haley smiled, while Nathan snapped his head at her.

"Girlfriend?" He mouthed.

Haley nodded. Jamie was so excited that he stripped off his current shirt, and slipped into the superman one.

"You have a girlfriend, Superman?" Nathan asked putting his hand upon his shoulder. Jamie stood on his feet, and nodded his head to his head.

"She's pretty, like mommy. But mommy is prettier." James smiled as he grabbed a hold of Haley, hugging her tightly as he could.

"So is your girlfriend superwoman?" Nathan chuckled, as Jamie released himself from her grip.

"No." James answered. "She has no powers. Mommy is the one with powers."

"Oh really?" Haley inquired, softly. She was very amused by her little boy's imagination, but what he said next got to her.

"You're my superwoman, mommy." Jamie explained. Haley was in awe at her son's words, and she was more than pleased. And soon her little boy made the blanket as his cape and flew around the house, leaving his parents together.

Nathan sat next to her, holding her hand in his.

"Did you hear that, Nate? I'm his superwoman." Haley whispered softly.

"Yeah, I heard. And he's right. You are." He responded.

"You give out your heart and soul for this family. And if it weren't for you, he probably wouldn't have the best first day of school." Haley pursed her lips, once again, weakened by her husband's words. She pecked him on the lips, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Hey Superman!" Nathan called out. Jamie came running back into the living room, with curious eyes.

"Now tell us more about your first day of school." Jamie smiled, hopping towards his parents and lying himself on their laps. And at that moment, they heard every single detail of his first day of school. And soon after, they would be hearing every single detail about his graduation day.


End file.
